Dave and the Giant Pickle
Dave and the Giant Pickle is the fifth episode of VeggieTales. This story is a retelling of the bible story of David and Goliath. Plot The show opens up with Larry dressed as his alter ego Larry-Boy with a cardboard cutout of a city skyline. He demonstrates his super-suction ears by jumping on a cardboard building. He gets stuck as Bob walks out on the countertop. Larry asks for Bob's help getting down, but falls off before Bob can actually help him. When Bob asks Larry to get out of his costume, Larry says that he doesn't feel special about his normal self. Bob then mentions that he got a letter from Myra Eggleston from Youngstown, Pennsylvania. She says that her siblings are all older than her and can do all kinds of things but she's too little for any of those things and wonders what's special about her. Bob then tells the story of Dave and the Giant Pickle. A long time ago in a country named Israel, Dave (Junior Asparagus) was a shepherd who lived with his three brothers (Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and Tom Grape) and his father Jesse (Pa Grape). Everyday while Dave tended his sheep, the sheep would tip over and his older brothers would pick on him by making him pick up their tipped over sheep and get them food. One day, their father Jesse comes running to the boys to tell them something. He accidentally bumps to a line of sheep and asks Dave to pick them up, which utterly irritates Dave. Jesse tells his sons that Israel's sworn enemies, the Philistines, are attacking. In order to defeat them, Israel's king, King Saul (Archibald) is putting together an army to defeat the Philistines. Dave's brothers head towards the battle grounds. Dave follows them, but is stopped by his father. Jesse tells Dave that Dave was too small to fight for the army, and leaves Dave to take care of the sheep himself. Jesse then takes his three sons to battle. Dave started wondering why little people couldn't do big things. At the battlefield, the army of the Israelites were camped out on one hill while the Philistines were on another hill. The Philistines began to throw insults at the Israellites. Then the two upfront Philistines (Jean-Claude and Cristoffe Pea) begin to make a deal with the Israelites. The two armies will bring out their great champions and if one of them wins, the losing army will be the winning army's slaves. King Saul agrees to the offer and the Philistines bring out their champion, a giant pickle named Goliath. The Israelites are frightened by the sight of Goliath and they run away and hide. Goliath came back day after day for 40 days to see who would fight him. But every time he showed up, all the Israellites were in hiding. After a while, Jesse begins to worry about his boys, and he sends Dave to the campgrounds to deliver some pizza. At the grounds, Dave sees his brothers in hiding from Goliath and overhears Goliath calling the Israelites cowards. Fed up with no one willing to fight Goliath, Dave goes to King Saul and says that he'll fight Goliath. King Saul has major doubts that Dave, at his young age, can defeat Goliath. Dave, through song, convinces Saul to let him out on the field. Saul tells Dave to put on his old royal armor. Dave's not fit for the armor and says that he'll confront Goliath with all he has and the will of God. Saul reluctantly lets Dave go out and fight. As Dave heads for the camp, he stops by a stream and picks up five smooth stones. At the camps, Dave goes to Goliath and accepts his challenge. Goliath suits up in his boxing uniform and heads out in the battlefield and confronts Dave. Dave then takes a stone he picked up and uses a sling shot to fling a stone at Goliath. The stone hits Goliath's head, knocking him completely out. The Israellites are cheering with victory as the Philistines run away in defeat and fear. The story ends with Dave riding on his sheep in the sunset, and falling off. Back on the countertop, Larry's moved by the story and is feeling special again. The bible verse of the day is Matthew 19:26; with God all things are possible. Larry thinks that he can do anything he wants and says that he wants to be a chicken. Bob then corrects him by saying that the verse means whatever God wants us to do, we can do. As Bob leaves the countertop, Larry stays behind to play around as Larry-Boy for fun. He then uses his super-suction ears to hang onto the camera and gets stuck then falls off onto the kitchen floor. Silly Song * Love My Lips Characters *Bob *Larry/Larry-Boy * Junior Asparagus (Dave) * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Archibald Asparagus (King Saul) * Tom Grape * Pa Grape (Jesse) * Goliath * French Peas (Philistines) * Lenny Carrot * Peas (American) * Sheep Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Why can't Little Guys do big things too? *''Silly Songs with Larry'': Love My Lips *Big Things Too *What Have We Learned Production After Big Idea suffered through exhaustion after making Rack, Shack and Benny, Phil Vischer wanted to make the next episode silly and simple. He began reading the story of David and Goliath and thought about doing a Monty Python-like story of David and Goliath. The episode was the easiest made in just 4 months with 8 people and everything was on budget, on schedule, and no one got tired making it and had a ball doing it. It even proved to be a favorite. Home media It was first released in March 21, 1996 by Word Entertainment. In 1998, Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios reprinted it. In 2000, they reprinted it again. In 2004 it arrived on DVD and VHS from Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. In February 2009, it was re-released in promotion of Abe and the Amazing Promise. Other Languages * داود وجليات (Arabic) * David i Divovski Krastavac (Croatian) * Taavi ja jättiläiskurkku (Finnish) * Unknown (Hebrew) * 少年ダビデとジャイアントピクルス (Japanese) * 다윗과 골리앗 (Korean) * Unknown (Mandarin) (Standard) * /小兵立大功 (Mandarin) (Taiwanese) * David og den sure agurken (Norwegian) * Davi e o Pickle Gigante (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (1st dub) ** Davi e o Gigante (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (2nd-3rd dubs) * David e o Pickle Gigante (Portuguese) (European) * David in velikanska kumarica (Slovenian) * David y el Pepino Gigante (Latin Spanish) (1st dub) ** Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante (Latin Spanish) (2nd dub) * Dave và người khổng lồ (Vietnamese) Fun Facts Moral *Little people can do big things, too. *It doesn't matter what you are, it matters what you do. *Don't judge a book by its cover. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **This was said to be the first of the easiest episodes to make, as it only took four months to produce. This episode held that record until The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!. **The first episode to feature Larry's alter-ego Larry-Boy. Believe it or not, Larry-Boy was going to appear just in this episode and not come back ever. But people loved Larry-Boy so much that he was kept. **The first appearance of Jean Claude Pea, Cristoffe Pea, and Goliath. ***A third French Pea appears in A Very Silly Sing-Along! and Beauty and the Beet along with Jean-Claude and Phillipe. He is rumored to be Cristoffe. **The first episode not to have Mike Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Grandpa George, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt since their debut appearances ***On a similar note, this is also the first episode not to feature any female characters (not counting Lisa Asparagus' appearance in the VeggieTales theme). * This is the first and only time Bob said God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much and goodbye to the viewer by himself. * This is the first and only time the end credits took place during the countertop scenes because it only faded to black afterwards. * In the original Bible story, Dave severs Goliath's head after knocking him out with the stone. But since VeggieTales is a kid-friendly show, the battle ends with just Goliath getting knocked out. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The sheep tipping over was something Phil came up since it'll be just dull for them doing nothing. ** The line Larry-Boy saying what're the Philippines wasn't in the script. * In the scene where Larry-Boy's eating popcorn and talking to Bob about the story, there's a piece of popcorn on Larry-Boy's helmet. Phil Vischer stated on the DVD commentary that it was his idea as he thought it'd be funny, but no one found it funny at all. * This is the only time Bob said God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much and goodbye to the viewer by himself. *Tom Danen, Robert Ellis, Mike Nawrocki and Chris Olsen were impressed to see Ron Smith animating Junior tap-dancing. *The TV version of this has The Blues With Larry. *This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. *British and Australian releases still refer to Goliath as a pickle on both the box art and dialogue, even though pickles are usually known as gherkins there. Remarks *Phil Vischer stated that this is the first video to feature animals. However, there is a snake and two whales featured in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *The cover of the 2009 re-release states the episode came out in 1997, which isn't true. **Also on the cover, Larry-Boy's second costume design is featured, instead of his original design. *The original 1996 VHS of this episode is one of only three 1993-1997 VeggieTales VHS tapes (the other being the original 1993 VHS Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and the original 1994 imprint of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) that has a different sticker label aside from the rest of the tapes from 1993-1997. The 1997 Lyrick Studios VHS of Are You My Neighbor? didn't count. *As you'll notice on some of the characters, the underneath of them's brighter than normal. *Goliath had a convenient chance of attacking David, but he just stares at his slingshot when he could just plan ahead. *David had 7 brothers, but there were only 3 seen. *Larry states that Larry-Boy can fly, although he does not have this power. (Though the Bad Apple video game and later design of the costume later incorporate flight) *On the 2004 and 2009 DVD releases, the brightness and gamma of the picture was adjusted to a slightly higher level, possibly due to Goliath's skin being too dark for his mouth to be barely seen in the original version. **As of DVD releases, the original master of the episode (with darker picture brightness) is still on the Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) DVD. *Some international releases have Endangered Love play after Love My Lips. **On a similar note, the Arabic dub replaces Love My Lips with The Hairbrush Song, due to Are You My Neighbor? being denied from release in the Arab World for controversial reasons involving its lesson in loving your neighbor. ***In addition, Pa Grape's voiceover before and after the Silly Song were cut, resulting in silence during the black screen. Goofs *Jimmy's pupils clip through his eyelids when Bob was telling the viewers who Dave is. *When one of the peas are hopping, they appear to be flying. *King Saul's monocle changes from silver to gold in one shot. *When Dave tells Goliath he will fight him, Jerry is standing between Tom and Jimmy. In the close-up, Jimmy and Jerry have switched places. *King Saul's pupils are missing before the camera turns to Dave when he is ready to fight Goliath. *When Goliath is falling down, he is missing his cap in one shot. *One of Larry-Boy's super suction ears is bent during the "What We Have Learned" song. *Some white appears in Larry-Boy's mouth while he's recognizing that he can do anything God wants him to do. Inside References *A few nods from the first episode are featured here: **Archibald playing a biblical king, which looks identical to the same one. **The lion pizza box design's most likely a refernce towards when Daniel had pizza with the lions. *Jimmy and Jerry saying they can eat a whole (insert object here) is a reference towards their debut appearance. *The 1998 trailer for this episode has an instrumental of God Is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. Real-World References *The episode's title's reminisces towards Roald Dahl's book "James and the Giant Peach", which a film adaption came out around the same time as the episode. *The Larry-Go-Round is a parody of a Merry Go Round. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Episodes Category:Biblical adaptations Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes Category:VCD Category:In-house productions Category:Larry-Boy Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus Category:Larry-Boy episodes